


Welsh Maiden

by Kateri



Series: Born A Girl Merlin Stories [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Merlin, Genderbending, Jealousy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur only noticed Gaius's niece because of how much she didn't fit in.  After a new student arrives though he starts seeing her in a different light, one that leaves him seeing red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welsh Maiden

She was smart and sassy and ever so lazy in her studies and chores. A Welsh girl in a small English College tucked into a back country village where most of her schoolmates were decedents of the tradesmen who had built the manor house and church that presided over the village and those that had inhabited them. Among the neatly pressed and tailored students her too large second hand uniform stood out as brightly as the red scarf she always wore. As the ward and "niece" of the school's most accomplished teacher, a former member of Doctor's Without Borders and then an accomplished biology researcher before retiring to teach science to teens, she was of course entitled to attend but it was apparent to all that she did not fit in. It had been just as true in Fifth form when she had moved to Camelot as it was now in Sixth Form only now she was his student as opposed to simply Gaius's ward that he saw occasionally and heard stories of.

Now though, now she still stood out in Arthur's eyes but in an entirely different way. Ever since Gwaine Green had moved into his uncle's house and started attending Camelot College Merlin had changed. Under the attention of the 18 year old boy the young girl had begun wearing new uniforms that hugged her slender body and rode up her legs, exposing smooth white skin. Her previously simple hair style had become a wild mess, with short strands teased and looking as if someone had been grasping fist fulls during sex. Most strikingly to Arthur though was the lipstick, the same shocking shade of red as her still ever present red silk scarf.

Seeing the unmotivated delinquent place his hands on Merlin, to try and coax her into empty rooms when no one was watching, and adjust his obvious erection while he sat on the sidelines and watched Merlin in her gym uniform caused Arthur to see red. The rage he felt every time he saw them together caught him by surprise the first time it happened. Now though he welcomed it, channeled it, and used it.  
It had started small, keeping Merlin back for just a moment to complement her work or lending her a book covering a topic she had previously asked about. This then led to talking, and being willing to listen to her complain especially about her Uncle who believed that she was too young to date Gwaine and would not let her leave the school grounds where he lived in the old headmaster's house in the evening. 

This meant that one day before the end of term and the break for Christmas Arthur knew that Merlin would be alone in his classroom during lunch, using it to study for a test that she should have already studied for. He also knew that Gwaine would not pass up the opportunity of his young girlfriend being alone for over an hour. Thus when Arthur made his way to the end of the hallway to his out of the classroom he was not totally surprised to find Gwaine leaning over his kneeling girlfriend, his cock hanging out of his fly, trying to coax it into her resisting mouth. 

The sound of his door slamming against the way startled both students, but only Gwaine paled and turned to flee out the seldom used door that exited into a small private garden that only Arthur used. The familiar rage rose up as he closed the door and made his way over to his student, now sitting on the floor in an open legged sprawl that caused her skirt to ride up and show her red lacy panties, eyes wide above her smudged lipstick.

Stopping, Arthur simply stood above her and waited for her to break the silence. After worrying at her bottom lip for a moment, ruining her lipstick even more, the dark haired girl straitened her back and finally spoke.

"Is it Gwaine that angers you or that you aren't the one doing it?" Merlin asked evenly staring into Arthur's eyes while one of her hands crept under the edge of her skirt on her inner thigh.

Arthur knew he should be shocked or perhaps surprised but all he felt was freedom as he bent over to grab the infuriating vixen by the shoulders and pull her to her feet. The startled yell she let out only aroused him more as he considered what other noises he could pull from her. Walking her backwards he quickly had her trapped against his body and the wall, her tall for a girl stature allowing him to pin her shoulder to hips with his body but still be able to easily attack her mouth with his own.

The kiss wasn't kind or soft. It was wild and dominating, letting the trapped girl know that her body was having war waged upon it and that Arthur would only accept total surrender. Thrusting his hardening cock against her several times to get his point across he swallowed the gasps and groans that tried to escape her plundered mouth and then moved his right thigh between hers as he hiked up her skirt some. The little wanton needed no other encouragement and immediately began riding the hard thigh and wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck, trying to pull him even closer to her. 

Very quickly the writhing body against his own, combined with the wetness soaking thru his trousers from where she rode his thigh, became too much for the man. Grasping her thighs he lifted her, prompting long legs to wrap around his waist as he made his way over to his thankfully clear desk. Once there he set her down on it and pushed her onto her back while breaking his kiss.

She went down easier than Arthur expected, her normally contrariness nowhere to be seen. Taking in her heaving chest Arthur took a moment to contemplate his next move. His momentary pause though was too long because before his eyes Merlin reached down and grabbed him thru his trousers, rhythmically squeezing his trapped member. Unable to help himself Arthur threw back his head and trust forward into the strong hand, imagining where else he could thrust.

Quickly gaining control of his body he grabbed her wrist and trapped her arm above her head, his lower body pressing down on hers.

Exerting pressure against her wrist momentarily before capturing her other wrist and pressing it down against his desk above her head he finally spoke.

"The moment you move them from that spot without my permission I stop and never touch you again," He growled before letting go and standing straight to take in Merlin's blown pupils and slack mouth.

Grasping the top of her blouse where two buttons had been already undone Arthur ripped it open causing buttons to fly and exposing her small pert breasts, unconstrained by any bra just as Arthur had suspected for weeks. Finally seeing those pert nipples that had been teasing him through the white material was too much. Leaning down he took the right one into his mouth and began sucking on it and worrying it with his teeth while his large hand took the other breast and began fondling it. Merlin gasped and moaned and twisted beneath him. Her legs came up to grasp him around his waist and pull his trapped and swollen cock against her but her hands never moved from above her head. 

Finally Arthur's ministrations became too much and she groaned loudly before breathlessly begging.

"Fuck me, please Arthur fuck me hard," 

Her words hit Arthur had and he bit down on her breast, not quite breaking the skin. Her yell of pleasure and the tightening of her thighs let him know how much she enjoyed it. 

Raising his head he growled out "Maybe I don't want Gwaine Green's sloppy seconds."

His words had an immediate effect on Merlin, one that had him grinding down against her, as if there were not layers of cloth between them.

"Gwaine Green is lucky I didn't bite his little boy cock off. No man has taken me," Merlin spit out, fire in her eyes. Her strong legs though didn't let go of him for a moment, and her hips rocked upwards to meet his thrusts. 

"In fact," she said lowering her eyes before looking up thru her eyelashes "Only my fingers have touched me there, except of course for a certain purchase I made in the city. I had to guess at how big you would be, so decided to go with the Red Dragon, the largest they carried."

Arthur froze as the meaning of the words crashed into him. A virgin, she was a virgin. She had not allowed Gwaine to touch her that way. She was untouched by a man, or boy's, hand but touched herself. She had slid a giant red sex toy into herself while thinking of him.

Wild with lust and the thought of conquering and taking what no man had taken spurred him into action.

"I'll show you a man you little vixen," Arthur growled before taking her mouth in a brutal kiss while his hands grasped her thighs and slid up them, pushing her skirt up around her waist. Breaking the kiss only when the need to breath became too strong Arthur straightened and pulled Merlin's legs from his waist, taking in her flushed and partially exposed body. Stepping back slightly he took in the sight of her sopping red panties before reaching forward to run his thumb over the wet spot, causing Merlin to shudder. 

As much as Arthur wished to tease her he could no longer wait. He grasped the flimsy barrier and tore the delicate red material, pocketing the ruined garment. Not bothering to touch the previously hidden sight before him at this time he quickly removed his tie and loosed his dress shirt and then undid his belt. Not bothering to remove his trousers Arthur reached into his boxers and pulled out his leaking cock, giving it a few tugs to spread his precum over his rigid and straining length. Grasping one of her knees Arthur lifted Merlin's leg up, forcing her to expose herself further. Holding himself in his other hand he positioned himself, feeling his cockhead brush the black curls protecting Merlin's aching center. 

Staring into the defiant and lust filled eyes of the girl laid out on his desk daring him with her smirk, Arthur thrust forward with his whole body, his engorged cock piercing unexplored territory, sinking into Merlin's virgin cavern. He continued to slide deeper and deeper into her, pressing her into the hard wood beneath her as his hard and hot flesh forced its self into her unprepared body. After what seemed to be an eternity, but was only seconds, his harsh plunge into her ended as his cock fully buried itself into her, forcing her to take every inch of length into her body and to accept the girth spreading her wider than she ever thought possible. 

Pressing his face into her scarf Arthur just breathed for a moment, enjoying the unbelievable tightness gripping him and the suppressed sob and shudder of the body he was sheathed in. Lifting his face he took in the glistening tears gathered at the corner of her blue eyes but also her sinful mouth gaping in pleasure as her internal muscles clenched up and down the length of the rod of flesh that had pierced her body so deeply, as if to claim every in of her. 

Keeping his lower body as still as a rock Arthur reached up and removed Merlin's scarf and wound it around her wrists, still positioned above her head. Once they were secured he kissed the tip of her nose before grasping her knees, forcing her legs wider and pulled back.

The pleasure of sinking into her body was unbelievable but thrusting back in the second time? Arthur found his goddess and she spread before him, accepting each long harsh thrust with her own lift of her hips, trying to take him even deeper as her harsh voice begged him to take her harder.

Arthur grunted as his hips worked, pushing his cock into the nubile body and dragging it out of the grasping, wet heat that clenched at it. Feeling Merlin's legs break loose from his hold and lock around his waist and her bound wrists thrown over his head to rest on his neck Arthur lost the last shred of control he had. 

With a yell he lifted the slender body up, still impaled on his length, and strode over to the frosted glass wall next to the door to the garden and slammed Merlin against the cold glass. Pinning her body with his own he once again forced her legs apart and hooking her knees over his arms that he then braced against the glass, his hands next to her lust inflamed body. Thus positioned Arthur resumed thrusting his prick into the now trapped body, each stab upwards bringing a sob of pleasure from his partner pinned to the cold glass.

As his muscles burned with effort he finally felt Merlin's body clench painfully around him as she gasped out her pleasure, a scream barely contained by Arthur's kiss. The feeling of Merlin's orgasm quickly brought on Arthur's, as only three thrusts later he bit down on her exposed neck and spilled deep inside of her.

Arthur felt his knees go week and carefully brought his now limp lover and himself over to the couch in the back of the classroom, hidden from easy view by shelves and cabinets. Collapsing atop it Arthur kept a tight grip on the former girl, now woman, his still half hard cock was buried in. Still shuddering through her orgasm Merlin curled herself around him and sleepily kissed his neck. 

Sighing in contentment Arthur pushed all concerns to the back of his mind and enjoyed the warm and sleepy bundle in his lap already knowing that he could never give this up.


End file.
